Lovebirds
by Susie46
Summary: Phineas has a weird feeling. what is it? CHAPTER 3 IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Lovebirds

Chapter 1

The Hints

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and i think everyone know that.)

Phineas POV: I waked up as normal. Whit out knowing that the day where not going to be too normal. As i sat up in my bed, i saw Perry lay in front of me. Hes Chatter was normal too hear, but today it just did not feel the same way. Like something special was going to happen only today that was going to change my life forever. "Why are you looking out in the air like that?" I waked up from my daydream when i suddenly saw Ferb stand just beside my bed looking weird at me."No, i just had a weird feeling" I sad. He still looked weird at me. I had noticed that in the last days that Ferb had becomed slightly taller. We where 13 years now, and i see he is pretty tall.

I jump out of bed and run to my commode. At the top of it, my daily clothes lay ready. Just as normal, but still, it felt different. I put on my clothes and run to the bathroom. Ferb and i always have some kind of race to the bathroom at the morning.

"Hey! That not fair" I hear ferb laugh behind me. He runs and at the same time he drag his pants on. I started laugh when i saw it. Ferb was jumping with one foot trying to take his pants on. I started rolling on the floor when laughing. Ferb finally got his pants on and ran before me, into the bathroom. "Hey! thats not fair!" i sad rolling on the floor and laughing.

Looked like i had to wait for my turn today.

Isabella POV: After brushing my teeth, i ran down the stairs. "Morning sweety!" Mom said while she was preparing breakfast."Good morning! i sad to her, looking at the clock. It was 9:50 AM.

Only a few minutes to Phineas and Ferb started whit their daily activity. I ate up my pancakes, and ran towards the door."Let me guess, you are going to see Phineas and Ferb?" Mom giggled behind me. "Yes, Yes i am" i sad putting on my shoes. Before she got to say anything else, i ran out the door towards Phineas and Ferbs house.

I i was happy, finally to get to see Phineas again. I had butterflies in my stomach. I stood outside the gate, taking a deep breath. I then open it and said the line i loved to say. "Watcha doin? "Hey Isabella!" He said and i felt like i was walking on clouds.

Phineas POV: It was something weird about everything today. I felt a weird feeling just by saying hi to Isabella. Then Ferb starter giggle When looking at me. "wait a minute Iabella" Ferb said and drag me behind the house. "Why are you blushing like that" he said giggling Even more.

"What do you mean?" I said. " When you said hi to Isabella you suddenly started blushing" he said giggling Even more. I think i acually blushed a little bit more then. Then Ferb Asked me a question i didnt expect. " Are you in love with Isabella?"

* * *

><p>Sry this chapther is so short. Chapther 2 will come very soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The question

( Disclaimer: I don't own anything)

I was still shocked by the question he asked me. "Well, i.. " i muttered. "Whats going on back there?" i heard isabella coming closer as she said it. Ferb pushed me instantly into the garden again, certainly get that Isabella woud think that we were finished talking. "So, what are you two doing today?" said Isabella with the sweet voice of her. Just thinking that made me realize that maybe I was in love with her.

Ferb bumped my arm getting me to come to reality again, I had shown just staring into space. " We will create a jumping castle, you know, just getting old times back. It had in fact been fun to do something that is not contained technology and such things. "Cool" Isabella said and smiled, looking like she agrees. I squeezed out a smile.

I thought it was strange to work beside her, now that I finally had understood everything. I finally knew that I was in love with her. And that she maybe had a crush on me aswell. We continued to work, Ferb teased me once in a while when i blushed the embarrassing moment when Isabella took me red-handed when I was staring at her.

"Is everything aright Phineas" She asked, although she blushed aswell. "hey Everybody!" I was saved by Buford and Baljeet finally arrived. "Hey!" I said possibly a little too fast. "All good phineas?" Baljeet asked. "Yeah, yeah it is" I Muttered

Isabella POV: Something was a little bit weird today. I took Phineas red-handed when he stared at me. Have I got anything in my hair? or is it another reason. The thought struck me suddenly. What if Phineas had a crush on me aswell? I had to talk to him. But i did not know how. "I actually have to go home... Ehm.. I`ll help my mom... Water! yes, water the plants, do Bye!" I said and ran towards the gate. "Wait!" I heard Phineas shout.

Phineas POV: It was now or never. I had to ask her out. "I was wondering, if you.. i dont know, wanted to go see a movie.. with me?" I said nervous. "Yeah, that would be fun, Which movie?" She asked and blushed. "We will find out when we get there, we can meet at the cinema around 8.00pm. Does that sound alright?" i asked. She just Nodded. "bye" she said and walked out the gate.

When i went back too the others, Ferb whistled. "Wow" Baljeet said, and Buford just bumped me kindly in the back. While i still could not understand that I was going on a date with Isabella.

* * *

><p>I am Really sorry This Chapter is so short, but i have a big test at my school, so i dont get alot time to write, next chapter will come soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Update:

Hi, i am soooooo sooorrryyy! i haven`t updated in a while. I have been real busy with school and lots of other things. And also i have had a little problem with getting ideas, but i got help. Thanks to PhinabellaDirectioner i really want to write again. You should really follow her. She has a cool Phineas and Ferb fanfic going on wich i really like. It is called "Long Time No See" and i really like it. Go check it out later. But anyway, back to the story, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

getting ready

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything)

Isabella POV: OMG, i am so happy right now. Phineas just asked me out. HE asked ME. OMG. I had to call Gretchen. She, and rest of the Fireside Girls had to know the great news.

"Hey Gretch, Watcha doin?" i said load and happy as she took the call.

"Hey izzy, not much. Why are you so happy?" She asked. I could hear she was curios. (Susie46: Sorry if i spelled it wrong)  
>I could not wait to tell her the good news.<p>

"The best thing just happend today... Phineas asked me out!" I shouted, and i was happy no one was around at the streets right now, cause i guess they would have looked really weird at me, but i could not help it.

"OMG, Izzy, thats great news!" She shouted in the phone so loud that i had to hold the phone a little away from me until she was done. "When is it?" She asked really loud once again.

"8 pm today, we are going to check out wich movie we want to watch when we get there. I can`t wait!" I felt so ecstatic at that moment.

"Izzy, i`ll be right over to get you ready for your `date` with Phineas" She ends the call, but right after i hear a voice.

"Ok, first to the salon!" I turn around and Gretchen is already standing next to me. She is wearing her Fireside Girl Uniform. I just stare at her for a second and look at her weird. "How did you get here so fast?" I ask her as i get back to reality. "Thats a secret untold" She says with a smirk on her fase.  
>Sometimes i just don`t understand her. She takes my wrist and drag me the direction of the central of the city. I can`t belive we have to walk all the way there.<p>

Phineas POV: I could not wait. I was so happy she said yes. I sat down on my bed. I was alone in the bedroom i shared with Ferb, but he was out at the moment.  
>Candace was at Stacyes, dad was on a buissiness trip, and mom was at the mall, so i was pretty much alone. I laid down on my bed and stared at the seling. I was really happy.<br>I had to choose wath to wear. I got to my closet and draged out som dark blue pants, red converse and a orange striped hoodie. It looked ok, and it wasen`t that much of a formal event, so i guess it was ok.

I put it on, and took a look in the mirror. It looked ok.  
>I could not wait until the clock was 8 pm. I walked over to the bathroom an began brushing my teeth and `doing my hair`as a girl would have said it. I walked down stairs and took a look at the clock.<p>

7 pm. Only an hour to our `date`. I didn`t even know if she though about is as a date. I hope she did, cause i really wanted it to be a date.

I suddenly heard the door open. Ferb was standing in there.  
>"Hi buddy" I said and grinned a little. "Nervous?" He asked and walked inside. He laid down on the sofa. "A little, where did you go?" i asked.<p>

"Secret" He said with a smirk on his face. Ferb has comed a lot more out of his shell the last years, and talked a lot more.

"ok?" i said looking weird at him. "Ferb, can i ask you something?" i asked. He just nodded. "Do you think Isabella thinks about this as a date?" I was nervous as i said it.

"O,Come on Phineas, you are so dumb sometimes. of course she does" He said and gave me a grinn. "How can you be so sure?" i asked and sat down on the sofa, as he sat up an gave me space.

"She has liked you a long time you know, but you where so dumb that you didn`t realize it" I looked at him weird now. "She does?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, she does" He said with a big smirk on his face.  
>I was so happy right now that i could have jumped around the house for days.<p>

I took a quick look at the clock. 7:45 pm. "I have too go" I said too Ferb as i took my wallet and walked out the front door. We where gojng to meet there, so i called the taxi.

A few minutes later it came, and i jumped inside. I could not wait to get there.

#At The Cinema#

I finally arrived at the cinema. I paid the driver and walked to the entrence. That was where we where suposed to wait for each other. I took a look at my own clock at my arm. It was digital. 7:55.

She was going to be here any second.

A few minutes later i saw here moms car. I stared at her as she got out of the car. She was absolutely beutifull. My heart race as she walked towords me.

* * *

><p>And that was Chapter 3! Alot longer than the others i think. And chaper 4 is going to come a lot sooner than this did. Thanks to PhinabellaDirectioner i really enjoy writing again.<p>

Go check her out right now -Peace out!


	4. Author Note:

**Author Note: **

**Hello guys, watcha all doin? (Sry had to.. :p)**

**I just wanted to utdate you guys soooo yeaaahhh...**

**I was wondering if you had any suggestions to the story, or something, you know, if you have an idea to What could happen. I really wanna know what you want the story to turn in to. I have a little idea myself, but i am not so sure.**

**so i am giving you guys a question, should i use my own idea, or should you help me out about it? I really wanna know what you want. Please comment your ideas! Peace out! -Susie46**


	5. I am sorry

Hi, i have a some sad news. I can't continue the story. But its a good reason.

I have seriosly so much going on in my life. I am a child actor (kindoff), and i am practicing some new songs and dance moves to our play.(we are doing pinocchio this year) and i just don't get time to write. And it also some personal problems. I can say one of them. I have kindoff lost interrest in writing the story.

I am sorry.

but with the bad news, it also comes some good news.

I am wondering if someone want to take over the story. You know, continue it. If you want to, leave a comment down below.

I am very sorry. Please no hate comments. I just don't get the time writing more.

Bye -Susie46


End file.
